antes de irte
by Viedark
Summary: Que paso con ginga y madoka antes de que ginga desapareciera despues del caso de nemesis? , Ginmado.


_**no soy dueña de nada, solo de la historia. Disfruten este pequeño momento de ginga x madoka.**_

Hace dos semanas que la amenaza de Némesis fue destruida por los beybladers leyenda en especial por el beyblader pelirrojo poseedor de pegasus, Ginga. Pero ahora el tenia que partir y esta vez sólo...

-Ginga...-dice una conocida castaña con la cabeza abajo y voz tembloroza.

-lo siento madoka, pero está vez no puedes acompañarme-dice el joven beyblader llamado ginga.

Sentado al lado de ella en el sofa en el que dormía varias beses esperando la reparación de pegasus, la toma por el hombro tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, un intento inútil.

-quisiera que vinieras conmigo pero creó que es momento de que tomé mi caminó...sólo-dice ginga con una voz triste.

Madoka por su parte aún evitaba la mirada de ginga cubriendose la cara con las manos.

'Es posible qué despues de tanto tiempo junto a el llegó el día en el que tendrá que separarse de mi ?' Penso madoka tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Desde hace tiempo ginga y madoka sabían que su amistad era mas que solo amistad ambos se tenían un cariño mas grande pero se avia estado ocultando a sus amigos o a cualquier persona. Sin darse cuenta ellos se avian convertido en amantes, ocultando su amor uno por el otro.

-Madoka- dice ginga dándole un abrazó.

-n...no quiero que me dejes- dice madoka sonrojada por sentir a ginga tan cerca de ella, estaba respirado su aroma tan fresco y excitante.

-no te dejare para siempre- dice ginga acariciando su pelo suavemente- regresare a tu lado- dice ginga con sus mejillas calientes.

madoka da una timida sonrisa antes de acercarse mas cerca de su héroe alado, sintiendo como una sensación de excitación le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ginga adoraba está sensación de excitación y por lo cual no era la primera vez.

Madoka levantó su mirada a ginga retirándose un poco de su abrazó.

-ginga...-dijo madoka con las mejillas rojas.

-si? - dijo el chico mirando a su amante.

-te amo- dijo madoka acercándose a el rostro de ginga.

-y..yo también te amo madoka- dijo ginga con su rostro aun mas rojo y nervioso. Madoka se acercó mas a su rostro para llevar acabó un besó, ambos con los ojos cerrados sentían como un rayo de deseó subía por sus espaldas. Madoka dio el primer paso cuando lentamente deslizó su lengua en la boca de ginga, el hizo lo mismo para ahora encontrarse en un punto mas excitante para ambos.

Separándose solo para tomar un poco de aire y despues regresar a el besó apasionado. Madoka toma por el chaleco azul a ginga y lo atrae Asia ella, acostandose en el sofa, ginga ahora queda sobre de madoka sin romper el besó.

Madoka deja salir unos pequeños gemidos durante el besó.

'Esto se siente tan bien, pero quisiera más' piensa madoka jalando a ginga mas serca, para soltar un pequeño gemido.

'Ésos sonidos me ocacionan... no, devo de controlarme y no dejar que esto valla mas lejos' piensa ginga con la cara roja y luchando por romper el besó aun que el no quisiera que esto terminara.

-m..madoka espera..-dice ginga rompiendo el besó y tratando de recuperar el aliento- tenemos que parar, esto puede llegar muy lejos- dice ginga, ignorado por madoka que lo atrae de nuevo hacía ella para nuevamente besarlo.

-ginga solo quiero un poco de ti antes de que te vallas lejos- dice madoka con una voz seductora que hace que ginga no pueda resistir su petición.

-Estás Segura- dice ginga para prevenir.

-ginga, soy tuya, has lo que quieras conmigo- dice madoka levantándo la punta de su falda para asi dejar ver un poco sus bragas rosas.

Ginga asintió y con cuidado se puso nuevamente sobre madoka y tomando antes un gran suspiró compensó a besarla en la boca para luego besarla en el cuello.

-ginga- dijo madoka con el placer que eso le causaba y poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca de ginga.

Ginga con su mano derecha comenso a acariciar la pierna de madoka y al mismo tiempo alzando su falda, dejo de besarla para asercar su parte de mujer a el y comensar a frotarse arriba y abajo lentamente.

Los gemidos de madoka se hacían mas recurrentes en lo que ginga aceleraba sus movimientos.

-ginga, sigue ha- dice madoka.

Ginga procedió a bajar lentamente las pantis de madoka antes de tocar su mejilla para darle un beso suavemente en los lavios.

-al dia siguiente-

Madoka se encontraba acostada en su cama con una suave sábana que la cubría de los pies a los hombros. fue forzada a abrir los ojos por un rayo de sol que se asomaba por un lado de las cortinas.

Miró a un lado de su cama para darse cuenta de que estaba sola. Por un lado se sentía triste pero por el otro sabia que el volveria y ella lo esperaría.

-te esperaré, ginga- dice madoka para volver a cerrar sus azules ojos y quedarse nuevamente dormida.

_**espero te aiga gustado. No soy muy buena en escribir historias clasificación M, o si? .**_

_**Deja tu comentario, me interesa tu opinion ^^.**_


End file.
